Espionage and Enchantments
by Tifa Jubilation
Summary: One of their own has gone missing. Now, a few agents are in town to find him. But will they? Will they get more than they bargained for? Are they prepaired? Read and find out. Takes place during the first Book/Movie - Twilight. First in my franchise. Will contain severe Jacob/OC, however it'll take a lot of time. Crime, Mystery, Horror and more.


**_All publicly recognixable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The Original Characters are the property of rge author, aka. myself. The author, myself, is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of this franchise._ **

_This is indeed a romance, however, if you're expecting any non-Canon couples in the first twenty chapters then this ssn't the story for you. The romance is gradual, simply because the characters go through alot of shit. I rated this story M for violence, uncomfortable themes and language. _

_My characterizations may not be something you like. Please don't bother telling me that in a Review. People have all sorts of interpretations and oppinions of these characters. As long as I give a damn good explanation for why they act the way they do, and I will, I feel there shouldn't be an issue. I should also warn you; things in this story are not always what they appear and characters might give you a wrong impression at the beginning. I want it to be clear that everyone in this story is flawed. It probably won't be as obvious as you might prefer in everyone. _

_I believe that when you change something, you alter the events that would have happened in the future and the growth that characters would've had doesn't happen. Or it might happen differently. It's like throwing a pebble into a lake, it created ripples. They affect everything and everyone, with the potetntial to alter behaviours and situations._

-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-Andrew-x-

I'm recently married, with a three month old son. So what the hell am I doing here? Out in bloody nowhere. Oh, right...

My boss assigned me to a case. Not just any case, either. This is just the case I need to take a step higher on the proverbial latter. The other agents are Linessa and Levi, two nineteen year olds who both severely outrank me. For a mission like this, choosing those two makes sense. Me? I was their only option. Except for Linessa and Levi, I'm the only one in the Agency that has a quarter of quileute in their blood. And while Linessa and Levi will be posing as highschoolers in La Push and Forks respectively, they'll need someone to act as their Guardian.

So here I am, about to leave the house where the Green cousins have just moved. That's who we are now. Linessa, Levi and Andrew Green.

I'm off to my first day at my new job. As the Forks Deputy. Isn't life grand? Yeah...

"Oh, cheer up, _cuz._ I bet you one of my butterfly-knives; my second high school experience will be worse than your fake job."

At least my partners are pleasant. Linessa severely outranks me, but she treats me like a teammate, which is a plus. Had I been a decade younger and unmarried, I would have asked her out in a heart beat.

Her hair is long, and while she has an abundance of it, the strands aren't to thick. It's wavy and ringley, with a mixture of natural shades. And not the platinum blonde that's the trademark for the schools Queen Bitches, or the carrot red that everyone seems to associate with the awkward teens, nor the mousy brown that somehow always belongs to those wearing spectacles while hiding behind large books. No. She has a wonderful blend of hazel brown, wine red, strawberry blonde, crimson red, chocolate brown and golden. She's got a heartshaped face, with high cheekbones and a straight nose. Her lips are thick and lucious and her cupid's bow is deeply curved. Her left eye is sapphire, while her right is emerald. They are quite large with eyelids that droop slightly, giving her a smokey and tired look. Her complexion is reminicent of caramel. She's got wide hips and a narrow waist, with long legs. Her bust is ample and she has a well shaped backside.

As I said, in a heart beat.

Remembering her last words, I smirk, "You're on. Your butterfly-knife against my Beretta Cheetah. Deal?"

She smiles, "Definitely."

She slips on a pair of black knee-high leather boots over her skinny faded black jeans, stuffing a balisong down in each boot. Lifting up her loose sky blue tunic, she places a Jericho 941 in the back between her jeans and underwear. In her ears are a pair of black studs and around her neck hangs a silver chain with a pentagram pendant. She completes her look with pulling on a black leather jacket and slinging an equally dark messenger bag over her shoulder.

Levi comes around the corner, "Count me in. Forks seems like a dump. I bet my Qipoche Staff."

Levi is what any woman would call 'tall, dark and handsome'. He's got a lean body and a long strong neck, with defined facial features. His hair is black, short and messy, and his eyes are black and mysterious. With a light olive complexion, he's a mix of native american, asian and latino. Inbetween his boxers and black jeans sits a Glock 37. Stuffed into his his black combat boots are a pair of daggers. Over his white Granddad shirt, he wears a black leather jacket, and over one shoulder hangs his black backpack.

And then, as if Linessa has known me her entire life, as if we're actually brother and sister, she pecks me on the cheek and heads out the door, Levi right behind her.

"See you later, bro."

-x-Linessa-x-

I speed down on my crimson Ducati 848. My two wheeled monster is sleek and silent, purring ever so softly, no matter how hard or fast I run her. I absolutely love her. And any man that proclaims that a woman like me shouldn't ride something so tough, can stay out of my way, for all I care. Not to mention any woman who dares to insult my utter love for a _fine _piece of machine.

An endless amount of trees are on both sides of the dirt road, the forest is almost hovering above me. Not that I'm no used to the wilderness. In fact, I'm raised with it. The smell of pine after it's rained, the sound of a rushing waterfall, it's all in my nature. But honestly, what kind of a hole by the side of the road, is this place? I arrive at a fork in the road and, following the map instructions from this morning, I take a left. I pass by a few lone houses every now and then, but mostly it's just a whole lot of forest.

Coming around a rocky outcropping, I hit asphalt. Glancing around through my visor, I note that this must be central La Push. Even though it truly is remarkably small. I shrug. I'm not here to sight-see after all.

Entering the parking lot and slowing down, I place my booted feet on the ground, before kicking the stand up. I can already feel eyes on me, and if I wasn't aware how small communities like these work, I'd be worried. As it is, I slip of my red helmet and shake out my hair. I proceed to chain my bike and locking the seat. I ignore every stare and head straight for the main entrance, my helmet hanging by the straps in my left hand.

Hang in there Armin, I'll find you.

The receptionist - A plump and sweet middle-aged woman - hands me all the papers I need, as well as my key and locker number. I glance down at my Schedule. Right, locker and then English Lit.

I worked my arse off to graduate early, yet here I am. Again.

Opening my locker, I notice that my helmet won't fit. Sighing, I stuff my jacket and bag in, only retreiving my pencilcase. I'll have to carry my helmet around for today, and then tomorrow I'll butter up the secretary real nice before asking her if I can store it under her desk during school hours. I head down the hallway to class.

I stiffen slightly as someone sidles up besides me, a girl in her mid teens. She looks a little on the plain side, and extremely shy, but she won't hurt a fly. So I relax, "Can I help you?"

I've clearly startled her by my forwardness, as I am indeed the new kid, and she looks at me with wide brown eyes. She catches me glancing at her and she blushes furiously, hiding underneath her bangs. Obviously high school hasn't changed much in the last seven years. Girls that look like she does are still afraid of, and wants to belong with, girls that look like I do. Typical. Same status quo as always. Splendid. Note the sarcasm.

I make a snap decision. I can make it easy for myself. I can either act like a bitch towards this girl in as public a place as possible. That will be my automatical pass through the 'Three Tests Of Queen Bitchiness', which really should be considered an actual sience. I do that and I'm in. The 'Inner Circle' will consider me the new cool kid and I'll be hearing every little piece of gossip this Place has to offer within a week. Or I can take a tougher path. I can smile and treat her like a friend. I can be myself. I'll be the new lame kid. I'll have to work some other angle to get me some info. I'll have to pull out my old high school tricks. I sigh.

"Hi" I reach out my hand as a greeting, "My name is Linessa Green. Pleasure to meet you."

Her eyes shift between my face and my hand several times, leaving me hanging for a full thirty seconds. When I start to lower my hand, she lets out a small panicked squeak and grabs it in a great big hurry. The words are barely there, and if I hadn't seen her lips moving I wouldn't have known she was speaking. However, I pride myself with a knack for lip-Reading. "K-Kim. K-Kim Callen. N-Nice to meet you."

I can't help but grin. I have a feeling I'm really going to like this girl. So in true high school fashion I link my arm with hers and with a wide smile on my face and a small on hers, I proceed to strut down the hallway. And visually, this means I'm claiming Kim as my first friend in this place. And guess what? I'm damn proud of it, too. Taking a peek at her face from the corner of my eye, I notice her cheeks rising. I must have just made her day. I'm okay with it.

-x-Levi-x-

I pull up into the parking lot after a full thirty minute drive. This place really is a dump. How the _hell _does one disappear from a small town like this? Everyone must know everyone. Not to mention the fact that Armin was new in town. They must have payed attention to him. _Someone _has to know something. All I have to do is find this _someone_. Piece of cake. Big dose of sarcasm right there.

I kick up the stand, chaining and locking it, before I head of to the reception. I notice all the attention I'm recieving. If Armin got even half of this, then a whole lot of people must know _something_.

The receptionist proves to be annoying. Red hair that's made solely to annoy ones retinas and an incredibly nasal voice that scratches at your eardrums. _Bloody hell. _I'm out of there as fast as possible.

My first three teachers subject me to rounds of introductions in front of each class. With dull indifference; Levi Green, 17, Nevada, pleasure to meet you.

During third period I take my seat and find myself next to a tall speckled girl. Kind of cute actually. She wears a sweet smile as she shakes my hand, before tucking a black strand behind her right ear. Angela Webber. Her skin is a light chocolate, which she seems to match with bright clothes nicely. Excessive and involuntary shopping with Linessa has taught me a thing or two about women and their clothes and accessories. I know style when I see it. Not that I'll ever acknowledge that to Linessa.

At lunch Angela waves me over and introduces her friends. I easily lable them.

Lauren Mallory, Queen B. Mike Newton, Jock. Eric Yorkie, geek. Ben Cheney, nerd. Tyler Crowley, Jock. Jessica Stanley, supprisingly intelligent, yet still a follower of Lauren. Odd bunch.

I sit down and listen to their gossip. Apparently, according to Lauren, before I came along, Armin Fuller was the latest new student, but he moved away not long after. Yeah, right.

"A damn shame too," Lauren says suggestively, "I wouldn't have minded a little something with him. He was hot."

_Not _something I want to hear about one of my best mates.

And then I tense up. That skin. I'll recognize it anywhere. Unable to sop myself, I curse, "Kirota!"

Jessica, Jess as she wants to be called, raises an eyebrow at me, "What language is that?"

I absentmindedly answer her, my eyes narrowed, "Finnish."

I'm not looking at her though, and they follow my gaze. Five teens. Two blondes, three brunettes. Two girls, three boys.

_Vampires. In a damn high school? _

Faster than what should be possible, the last males eyes snap towards me. Golden? What? Those aren't lenses. I relax slightly. Then I sense it. A prickling sensation. Something is pushing against my shields. I hastily strengthen them, before searching out who might be trying to intrude upon my mind. My shields aren't as strong as Linessa's. I can feel the prodding. Coming straight from Mr. Vamp. Great...

A natural mind-reader. Fantastic.

And then they all stare at me. All five. Identically golden eyes. I'll be jumped today, for sure. Damn. I should have been more careful. I just hadn't expected Vampires. I've expected plenty of creatures, but Vampires in a high school? Did not see that coming.

Ignoring the questions bubbling out of the mouths around our table, I whip up my Iphone, keeping my mind carefully closed.

_-I've got Vampires. 5.- _I send the text swiftly, ignoring the keys and keeping my eyes on Vampire one to five.

_-Excuse me?- _I can't help but snicker. Woman has sass.

_-High school. Vamps. Cinque.- _

_-New in town?- _As always, she's a fast analyzer.

_-Nope. Been here for two and a half years.-_

_-Must be Veggies then.- _I roll my eyes. Of course she has to be that fast.

_-Yeah. Golden eyes.- _

_-You need me?- _I contemplate. They look more curious than anything. Not hostile.

_-No. I'll see you at home.- _

_-I want to know you're okay every ten minutes.- _Worry wart. Mother Hen.

_-Got it.-_

I slip my phone into my pocket again. The vampires soon look away, whispering and muttering.

This is going to be a long first day of school.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_In the future, I'll be accepting OC's for this story. So keep a look out for OC forms on my Profile page._

_Please Review! It gives me encouragement!_


End file.
